Solo acepta
by Perse B.J
Summary: no soy muy buena en esto, si les gusta el kyouXharu lean, es un poco cursi, pero a mi me gusto obvio , dejen reviews
1. Y paso

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ES MIO (OBVIO), POR QUE SI LO FUERA, NO LO ESTARIAN LEYENDO AQUÍ, Y PROBABLEMENTE ESTE YA SERIA PARTE DEL ANIME, ESTO LO HAGO SOLO PARA SACIAR MIS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, NO RECIBO NADA A CAMBIO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEMANDEN, PERDERAN DINERO HACIENDOLO, PROBABLEMENTE SOLO LOGRAN CONSEQUIR UNA COMPUTADORA A PUNTO DE MORIR Y NO MAS, DICHO ESTO, ITADAKIMASU (NO VA, LO SE, PERO ME REFIERO A QUE DISFRUTEN EL FIC, ES UN ONE SHOT)**

Era una encrucijada, Haruhi no sabia que hacer, tenia dos propuestas de matrimonio, y a ambos los "quería" por así decir, pues no estaba segura de que sentía por ellos, pero que lo hicieran el mismo día, eso si era inesperado, su mente estaba ella un revoltijo, y no sabia ni que decir

"FLASH BACK"

Fujioka-san – dijo el rey de las sombras – por favor acepte casarse conmigo

NOOOOOOOOOO – grito Tamaki – mi hija no lo hará, no lo permitiré, nunca

Haruhi seguía callada y con la cara carmesí, Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de Haruhi, pero no le duro mucho pues en ese momento Tamaki se arrodillo ante Haruhi

Haruhi – hablo de manera serena y dulce Tamaki – por favor se mi esposa, te prometo que serás muy feliz

"FIN DEL FLASH-BACK"

Nee Hikaru – dijo en voz baja Kaoru – no vas a decir nada

Haruhi – se levanto Hikaru – ¿Te, te gustaría ca, ca, caminar un rato?

Y en ese momento corrió y tomo a Haruhi de la mano y salio corriendo con ella, (de forma muy cómica por cierto)

La furia en los ojos de Kyouya era por demás obvia, y Tamaki ya se había ido a su rincón deprimente a picar hongos… Como de costumbre

En el laberinto de rosas

Muchas gracias Hikaru, me has salvado, no sabia que contestar en realidad – hablo por fin Haruhi

No te quieres casar con Tamaki, ¿Cierto? – pregunto Hikaru curioso

Haruhi no contesto

¿Y con el rey de las sombras? – pregunto de nuevo Hikaru

Al oír esto, haruhi se sonrojo a más no poder, esto había sido una puñalada al corazón para Hikaru, pero ya se lo imaginaba

Mejor regresemos – dijo Hikaru – les tendrás que responder pronto

En el host club

Y bien haruhi, ¿Has decidido que respondernos? – pregunto Kyouya

Tamaki-sempai – comenzó a decir Haruhi, con un cierto deje de tristeza, que Tamaki entendió perfectamente

No te preocupes Haruhi, yo entiendo – hablo Tamaki – Kyouya, me encantaría ser tu padrino

Haruhi salio del salón conmocionada, estaba feliz, por que a pesar de todo, sabia que Kyouya la amaba y mucho, y esto era reciproco, pero a la vez estaba triste por Tamaki, el siempre la había apoyado, y ella en verdad intento amarlo, pero no pudo, solo podía pensar en Kyouya, el cual por cierto, sin darse cuenta salio tras Haruhi, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le hablo a esta

Muchas gracias por aceptar mi propuesta Haruhi – dijo Kyouya con una extraña cara, la cual nunca había visto Haruhi, era una combinación de tristeza, amor y felicidad, junto con la frialdad de siempre

Semp, no, Kyouya – dijo Haruhi perdida en los ojos del mencionado

(Lamento que el final sea tan cursi, pero si no, no me sentiré satisfecha)

Y en ese momento el robo un beso, el primero de muchos….

**Tomatazos, rosas, bombas y demás son aceptados, por favor dejen reviews**


	2. El por que de Kyouya

Porque Kyouya es el rey de las sombras…

Porque Kyouya es calculador…

Porque Kyouya es frio…

Porque Kyouya es…

Simplemente porque Kyouya es Kyouya.

El ya no sabía que le pasaba…

El ya no sabía lo que sentía…

MOMENTO el es Kyouya Ootori él si sabía lo que sentía…

Lo que no sabía es como lo había empezado a sentir, como dejar de sentirlo, y lo más importante:

¿Él quería dejar de sentirlo?

NO

IMPOSIBLE

Esas y otras más eran las palabras que pasaban por la mente del morocho, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué callo en lo mismo que el idiota de Tamaki? ¿Por qué alguien tan frio y calculador como él?

Simplemente porque ella era Haruhi

Porque el sabia que ella no quería su dinero, ni su físico, ni su fama y para alivio del rey oscuro (Pero que Tamaki no se entere) ni a Tamaki

Porque el también sabía que para Tamaki era más un capricho que nada, porque Tamaki lo decía sin decirlo, porque un Ootori no tenía caprichos de ese tipo (mucho menos si él Ootori en cuestión es Kyouya).

Damas y caballeros Kyouya Ootori se acababa de dar cuenta de algo:

Estaba enamorado irremediablemente de Haruhi Fujioka, una joven plana, pequeña, plebeya e inteligente, y, ya nada podía hacer.

Por eso él lo decidió (Por eso y porque después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente a la castaña), primero hablo con Ranka-san, luego espero a que Haruhi estuviera enamora de él, y no lo hizo de forma rápida y sin analizar, no el era Kyouya Ootori "El rey de las sombras", y primero hizo que Ranka-san le insinuara a Haruhi, poco a poco, palabra a palabra, y ahora lo iba a hacer.

El le pediría matrimonio a la bella, inocente e inteligente Haruhi Fujioka

Esto es lo que Kyouya vivió antes de pedirle matrimonio a Haruhi

Reviews please!


End file.
